Motionless In White Wiki
'Motionless In White' Motionless in White (abbreviated MIW), is an American metal gothic metalcore band from Scranton, Pennsylvania. Was formed in 2005 and is composed for vocalist Chris "Motionless" Cerulli, guitarist Ricky "Horror" Olson, bassist Devin Sola (also called Ghost), lead guitarist Ryan Sitkowski and drummer Vinny Mauro (Vincenzo Mauro). Motionless In White signed with Fearless Records and have released three studio albums; its most recent, Reincarnate, was launched on September 15, 2014 in the United Kingdom and then on September 16, 2014 around the world. Currently they joined to Roadrunner Records, and the most recent album is called Graveyard Shift. 'Members' Chris "Motionless" Cerulli Full name: Christopher Thomas Cerulli Birthday: October 17th, 1986 Age: '''31 years old '''Birth place: Scranton, Pensilvania Birth sign: Libra Chris Cerulli was born in the city of Scranton on October 17, 1986. He points out that his biggest influence was Davey Havok, vocalist of the band AFI, and he also says he is a follower of artists like Marilyn Manson and The Misfits. In 2005 being in high school along with Angelo Parente, Frank Polumbo and Kyle White decided to form Motionless in white releasing a demo that same year with a pop punk style very different from the current one. Currently Chris is the only original member of the band being the leader and founder of the band Motionless in White. Chris as well as being a great vocalist is known for his great humility and being a low profile person who also has always shown great appreciation towards his fans, affirming that he has the best fans in the world. Appearances in videos Ricky "Horror" Olson Full name: Richard Allen Olson III Birthday: September 1, 1988 Birthplace: Seattle, WA Age: 29 years old Birth sign: Virgo He became the band's permanent basis after Frank Polumbo left the group. In 2011, he transitioned from bass to rhythm guitar for the band. He quit drinking after attempting to commit suicide on his sister's seventeenth birthday. Devin "Ghost" Sola Full name: '''Devin Sola '''Birthday: May 7, 1993 Age: 27 years old Birthplace: California Birth sign: Taurus Devin was born with a generally loving family, an only child and close with his cousins as he grew up making it seem like he wasn't so alone. When he was about fifteen Devin walked in on his cousin having sex with another male, and was fascinated by such an act that he began to question his sexuality at the younger age, and then moved on to question other things in his life, such as his need to feel more feminine as he grew older. The young boy started wearing dresses, and skirts, showing off his long slender legs and curvy hips, much to his parents dismay He was officially confirmed as part of the band on November 27, 2011 and was part of the group's album releases of Infamous and Reincarnate. He suffered a traumatic experience when he watched his cousin take his own life. He began a relationship with Kylie Devyn. Vinny Mauro Full name: '''Vicenzo Mauro '''Birthday: November 22, 1993 Age: 24 years old Birthplace: Pennsylvania Birth sign: Sagittarius "I began playing at the age of 3, starting with an electric pad kit that my father owned. My dad knew this was something I enjoyed so he got me my own drum kit for Christmas when I was 6 years old. From then on, I taught myself everything I currently know about drums and haven't looked back. I love everything about music and I try to grab components from every genre; but most of the things that inspire me are hardly musical (Although I can't deny that my favorite drummer to watch is Aaron Spears). For many years, I was in and out of the local music scene trying to make a name for myself as a drummer and it wasn't until 2014 that I caught my break. Through a mixture of (a lot of) luck and dedication, I managed to land the spot as Motionless In White's drummer and I couldn't be happier doing what I'm doing."'-Vinny Mauro' Ryan Sitknowski Full name: '''Ryan Sitkowski '''Birthday: January 8, 1991 Age: 26 years old Birthplace: Pittston, PA Birth sign: Capricorn Lead guitarist, who replaced former guitarist Michael Costanza. He joined the band in 2009 and was a part of the band's first official single "Ghost in the Mirror." He plays alongside fellow string instrumentalists Ricky Horror (rhythm guitar) and Devin Sola (bass). He is in a relationship with Alexandra Berry and has a sister named Alli. He plays in Motionless in White led by front man Chris Motionless. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse